1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to relaying peer discovery signals in a wireless wide area network (WWAN).
2. Background
Peer discovery is an important functionality of a peer-to-peer communication system. One important performance metric in peer discovery is peer discovery range. There is a need for improving peer discovery range in a peer-to-peer communication system.